Colors of an Airbender
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: He knew he liked her. Well, he liked her a lot. But she had no idea of his true feelings. Would she ever find out? Or would it be merely unrequited love? Kataang


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters affiliated therewith. Neither do I own "Colors of the Wind" or any material relating to Pocahontas or Disney in any way.

* * *

**Warning: Age difference. Aang and Katara are about 15-ish.**

* * *

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know…_

He knew he liked Katara. Okay, so maybe he liked her A LOT. But he wasn't so sure the waterbender felt the same way….

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name…_

Throughout their journey to help him master the four elements, Katara and Sokka had been not only his friends but also his family.

"I wish she'd feel the same way about me…" the avatar thought as he watched Katara sleeping on the other side of the fire…

_You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew…_

He gazed at her seemingly still form, eyes flicking over the graceful drape of hair that fell over her face as she breathed deeply. The young airbender's eyes finally came to rest on her pale pink lips; the very lips he wished he'd kissed every chance he'd gotten…

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

He remembered:

"Aang! This place is beautiful!" Katara shouted as she waded in the clear blue water of a shallow bay in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka grunted his agreement as he lay on the sandy white beach, trying to get a tan.

"Glad you like it!" the airbender said, carefully stowing his glider atop Appa's saddle before jumping into the water…

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth…_

"She always comforts me whenever I'm down," Aang thought as he rolled over so he faced up, facing the stars.

"Her eyes are so pretty, even when she's mad…" he whispered to himself. "So blue… shimmering like stars in the night sky…"

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

So many times she'd kissed him on the cheek, without even knowing how much he wanted to respond to her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, protect her from every evil in the world. Yet he remained silent and tried not to show his true feelings.

_How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon…_

"Protect Aang at all costs! We can't let his body be moved while he's in the Avatar State!" Katara had defended his physical body so many times while he was in spiritual form that he owed her his life.

"But does she know how much I want my life to be hers?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm just resting… Nothing more… I won't go… to … sleep…"

_For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind…_

Suddenly, the avatar was jolted awake as he felt a wave of… something sweep over his face. Just as he opened his own brown eyes, he saw a pair of sea-blue ones close mere inches from his face. The next instant, he felt smooth, warm lips on his own. Aang closed his eyes once more as his arms embraced Katara gently. They stayed like that for a long time, focusing on nothing else but each other…

_You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind…_

"What was that for?" Aang asked quietly as Katara drew away, brushing her loose hair away from her face.

"You looked like you needed it," Katara replied, lying on her stomach beside him. "Not only that, but… Well… I love you…" The color in both their faces became a flushed pink, until Aang leaned over and returned her kiss.

"Now what was **that** for?" Katara said, slightly surprised. Aang merely smiled.

"You've always been there for me. Now I'll be there for you, Katara. My only love…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it is pretty disgraceful, and the characters are OOC, but I barely know Avatar and it was my first attempt at an Avatar fanfic. Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
